Norman Osborn
| Box2 Image = Dark Avengers Vol 1 1C Textless.jpg | Box2 Text = Iron Patriot }} | Box2 Image = Norman Osborn (Earth-616) and Carnage (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 795 0001.jpg | Box2 Text = Carnage }} }} | Alternate1 = 65; Norman Osborn (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 11 0001.jpg | Alternate2 = 67; Norman Osborn (Earth-67) 001.png | Alternate3 = 98; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate4 = President Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-138).jpg | Alternate5 = Red; Norman Osborn (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate6 = Norman Osborne | Alternate7 = Norman Osborne; Norman Osborne (Earth-803) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate8 = Goblin God; Norman Osborn (Earth-982) from The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 28 001.jpeg | Alternate9 = 1298; Norman Osborn (Earth-1298) from Mutant X Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 1610; Norman Osborn 002.jpg | Alternate11 = 2010; Norman Osborn (Earth-2010).jpg | Alternate12 = 2108; Norman Osborn (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate13 = 2149; Marvel Zombies Vol 1 4 Textless Second Printing.jpg | Alternate14 = 2301; Norman Osborn (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate15 = 3015; Norman Osborn (Earth-3015) from Web Warriors Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate16 = 3109; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate17 = Emerald Elf; Norman Osborn (Earth-3145) 001.jpg | Alternate18 = President Osborne; Exiles Vol 1 44 page 2 Norman Osborne (Earth-4400).jpg | Alternate19 = 5631; Norman Osborn (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 2.jpg | Alternate20 = 5692 | Alternate21 = 6078; Daily Bugle Paper (Earth-6078).png | Alternate22 = 6091 | Alternate23 = 6111; Norman Osborn (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate24 = 7642; Norman Osborn (Earth-7642) from Spider-Man Badrock Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate25 = 7736; Norman Osborn (Earth-7736).jpg | Alternate26 = 8101; Norman Osborn (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate27 = 8408; Norman Osborn (Earth-8408).jpg | Alternate28 = 8545; Norman Osborn (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate29 = 8910; Norman Osborn (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate30 = 9047; Norman Osborn (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate31 = 9411; Norman Osborn (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 149.jpg | Alternate32 = 9712; Norman Osborn (Earth-9712) 002.jpg | Alternate33 = 9997; Norman Osborn (Earth-9997).jpg | Alternate34 = Iron Man; Norman Osborn (Earth-10021) 001.jpg | Alternate35 = 10182 | Alternate36 = 10298; Norman Osborn (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate37 = 10382; Norman Osborn (Earth-10382).jpg | Alternate38 = 10511; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate39 = 10995; Norman Osborn (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate40 = 11080; Norman Osborn (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate41 = 11209; NormanOsborn (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate42 = 11223 | Alternate43 = 11580; Norman Osborn (Earth-11580) from Vault of Spiders Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate44 = 12091; Norman Osborn (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 12101; Norman Osborn (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate46 = 12610; Norman Osborn (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate47 = 13017; Norman Osborn (Earth-13017) and Miles Warren (Earth-13017).jpg | Alternate48 = Deadlands/Residents#Norman Osborn (Earth-13264); Norman Osborn (Earth-BWDL) from A-Force Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate49 = 14702; Norman Osborn (Earth-14702) 001.png | Alternate50 = 16114; Norman Osborn (Earth-16114) from New Avengers Vol 2 16.1.jpg | Alternate51 = 18119; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate52 = 19919; Norman Osborn (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate53 = 20051; Norman Osborn (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 22.jpg | Alternate54 = 21050; Norman Osborn (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate55 = 21119; Norman Osborn (Earth-21119) from What If Vol 1 200 0001.jpg | Alternate56 = 21205; Norman Osborn (Earth-21205) 001.png | Alternate57 = 21901; Norman Osborn (Earth-21901).jpg | Alternate58 = 22191; Norman Osborn (Earth-22191) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 1 001.jpg | Alternate59 = 22916; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate60 = 24133; Norman Osborn (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate61 = 29180; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate62 = 31310; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate63 = 33629; Norman Osborn (Earth-33629) from Exiles Annual Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate64 = 35125; Norman Osborn (Earth-35125).png | Alternate65 = 38831; Norman Osborn (Earth-38831) from Marvel Apes Grunt Line Special Vol 1 1.png | Alternate66 = 40081; Norman Osborn (Earth-40081).jpg | Alternate67 = Spider-Man; Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 4 Hamner Variant Textless.jpg | Alternate68 = Nalin Oberoi; Nalin Oberoi (Earth-50101).jpg | Alternate69 = 50302; Norman Osborn (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate70 = 51838; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN668) from Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 302 cover 001.jpg | Alternate71 = 57780; Norman Osborn (Earth-57780) 001.jpg | Alternate72 = 58163 | Alternate73 = 58942; Norman Osborn (Earth-58942).jpg | Alternate74 = 61112; Norman Osborn (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate75 = 70105; Bullet Points Vol 1 5 page 10 Norman Osborn (Earth-70105).jpg | Alternate76 = Lord Osborn; NormanOsbornCamelot.jpg | Alternate77 = 71928; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate78 = 77013; Norman Osborn (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips 002.jpg | Alternate79 = 81029; Norman Osborn (Earth-81029).jpg | Alternate80 = 81141; Norman Osborn (Earth-81141) from What If Vol 1 30 0001.jpg | Alternate81 = 81191; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate82 = 82805; Norman Osborn (Earth-82805).jpg | Alternate83 = 84341; Norman Osborn (Earth-84341).jpg | Alternate84 = 90211; Norman Osborn (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate85 = The Goblin; Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 2 page 19 Norman Osborn (Earth-90214).jpg | Alternate86 = 90764; Norman Osborn (Earth-90764).jpg | Alternate87 = 91101; Norman Osborn (Earth-91101) from Spider-Man The Clone Saga Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate88 = 92100; Green Goblin (Earth-92100).jpg | Alternate89 = 95126; Norman Osborn (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate90 = 96115; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate91 = 97143; Norman Osborn (Earth-97143).jpg | Alternate92 = 98121; Norman Osborn (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate93 = 99062; Norman Osborn (Earth-99062) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 2.jpg | Alternate94 = 199606; Norman Osborn (Earth-199606) from What If Vol 2 86 001.jpg | Alternate95 = 600625; Norman Osborn (Earth-600625) from Startling Stories Megalomaniacal Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate96 = 602636; Norman Osborn (Earth-602636).jpg | Alternate97 = 807128; Norman Osborn (Earth-807128) and Nathaniel Essex (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Vol 3 70 001.jpg | Alternate98 = Gold Goblin; New Exiles Annual Vol 1 1 page 09 Norman Osborn (Earth-1720).png | Alternate99 = 901220; Norman Osborn (Earth-901220).jpg | Alternate100 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN034); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN034).jpg | Alternate101 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN246); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate102 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN251); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN251) from LeapPad The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate103 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN419); Norman Osborn (Earth-9997) Arrested.jpg | Alternate104 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN484); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN484) Spider-Girl Vol 1 19.jpg | Alternate105 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN566); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN566) from Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate106 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN573); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate107 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN576); Green Goblin (Spidey) from Spidey Vol 1 5.png | Alternate108 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN630); What If Infinity – Dark Reign Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Movies1 = 11714; Norman Osborn (Earth-11714) from Spider-Man Turn Off The Dark 0001.jpg | Movies2 = 96283; Norman Osborn (Earth-96283) from Spider-Man (2002 film) Poster 0001.jpg | Movies3 = 120703; Norman Osborn (Earth-120703) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) 0001.png | Movies4 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN700); No Image Male.jpg | Television1 = 6799; SixtiesFace.jpg | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = 12041; Norman Osborn (Earth-12041) as Iron Patriot.jpg | Television4 = 14042; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN413) 001.png | Television5 = 15312; No Image Male.jpg | Television6 = 26496; Norman Osborn (Earth-26496) 0002.jpg | Television7 = 92131; Norman Osborn (Earth-92131) 003.jpg | Television8 = 98311 | Television9 = 760207; Norman Osborn (Earth-760207) from Spider-Man The New Animated Series Season 1 3 0001.png | Television10 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN416); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The Season 1 55 0001.jpg | Television11 = The Goblin (Norma Osborn); Green Goblin (Norma Osborn) (Earth-TRN454).png | Television12 = The Goblin; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN457) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 3 0001.png | Television13 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN513); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN513) 001.png | Television14 = Hobgoblin; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN633).jpg | Video Games1 = 1048; Norman Osborn (Earth-1048) from Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games2 = 6109 | Video Games3 = 12131; Norman Osborn (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = Norman Osbourne; Norman Osborn (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 0001.jpg | Video Games5 = 30847; Norman Osborn (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.jpg | Video Games6 = 71002; Norman Osborn (Earth-71002) from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 0001.jpg | Video Games7 = 91119; Green goblin full body.png | Video Games8 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN005); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN005) from Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) 0001.jpg | Video Games9 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN009); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games10 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN012); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games11 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN017); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games12 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN125); Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games13 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN131); Green Goblin from Battle for New York.jpg | Video Games14 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN199); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN258); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.jpg | Video Games16 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN335); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games17 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN459); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN459).png | Video Games18 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN460); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN460).png | Video Games19 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN461); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 006.jpg | Video Games20 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN517); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games21 = Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) (Earth-TRN517); Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games22 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN562); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 003.png | Video Games23 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN579); Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Video Games24 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN580); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games25 = The Goblin; Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Video Games26 = Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN665); No Image Male.jpg | Teams1 = Norman Osborn's Six; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 155 Textless.jpg | Others1 = 1st Skrull Impostor; Norman Osborn (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others2 = 2nd Skrull Impostor; Norman Osborn (Skrull) II (Earth-10219) What If Secret Invasion Vol 1 1.jpg | Others3 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; No Image Male.jpg | Others4 = Clone; Norman Osborn (Clone) (Earth-91101) from Spider-Man The Clone Saga Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others5 = Doppelganger; Norman Osborn (Doppelganger) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Related1 = Amberson Osborn; Amberson Osborn (Earth-616) from Spectacular Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 14 001.PNG | Related2 = Emily Osborn; Emily Osborn (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Revenge of the Green Goblin Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related3 = Harry Osborn; Harold Lyman (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 3 001.jpg | Related4 = Norman Osbird; Norm Dad 2.jpg | Related5 = Normie Osborn; Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-616) from Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 31 001.PNG | Related6 = Norman Russell; No Image Male.jpg | Related7 = Harvey Osborn; Havey Osborn (Earth-9602) from Speed Demon 1 0002.jpg }}